


Hagal

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Град бьет<br/>По колосьям ячменя.<br/>Смерть одного –<br/>Жизнь для другого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hagal

**Author's Note:**

> в названии и кратком содержании использовано название и текст песни группы Wardruna;   
> Hagal — руна уничтожения, сущностью которой является очищение. Каким бы тяжелым и грустным не выглядело нынешнее настигшее разрушение, но прежнее должно быть уничтожено, для того, что бы оставить место для нового.

Их жизнь становится рутиной, насколько то, что на тебя в любой момент может выскочить тролль, может стать рутиной. И тем не менее, с того случая, когда тролль укусил Сигрюн, никаких серьезных происшествий. В результате, они привыкают настолько, что Эмиль с Сигрюн спокойно расходятся в разные стороны коридора очередного старого дома. Лалли практически всю ночь был на разведке, и толку с него сейчас мало, да и жаль его будить. Эмиль бредет по темным коридорам, стараясь не шуметь, но получается плохо, старые доски скрипят под его ногами, кажется, весь дом сотрясается от одного неосторожного шага.  
Воздух, как ни странно, не слишком затхлый, а где-то вдалеке, кажется, хлопает ставня, видимо оттуда и приток свежего воздуха. Он надеется, что это ставня. В Тихом мире любой звук ничего хорошего означать не может.  
Но, кроме равномерного стука, ничего необычного. Все комнаты, что ему попадаются по дороге не похожи на библиотеку, хотя в нескольких стоят книжные полки и Эмиль осторожно выбирает самые ценные на вид и хорошо сохранившиеся книги. Он складывает их в сумку, доходит до конца коридора и поворачивает обратно — видно, Сигрюн повезло больше.

***  
Он не знает, почему ему так везет на троллей, нападающих сверху. Кажется, этот еще хуже того, что был в первый раз, хотя тогда уж точно не было времени его рассматривать. Не то чтобы сейчас было время, но Эмиль успевает разглядеть несколько рядов зубов в широко раскрытой пасти и длинные ноги, больше похожие на щупальца. Он бежит изо всех сил, но тролль просто сминает стены как бумагу, быстро настигая его. Эмиль слышит рев буквально в нескольких метрах от себя, в последнюю секунду влетает в ближайшую дверь и, не удержав равновесия, падает, со всей силы ударившись о край стола, стоящего у входа.  
Несколько секунд он не воспринимает вообще ничего, в ушах ужасно звенит, но оглушающий треск, с которым пробирается тролль, перекрывает даже гул в голове. Он думает, что срочно нужно выбираться, а потом, кажется, в него прилетает какая-то часть стены.  
Сознание возвращается медленно, даже глаза трудно открыть. Голова гудит еще сильнее чем прежде, и больше всего хочется закрыть глаза и провалиться обратно в забытье, но рев где-то неподалеку подсказывает, что если он сейчас отрубится, то больше не очнется.

Эмиль со стоном сбрасывает наваленные на него доски, переворачивается на спину и завороженно наблюдает, как потревоженная пыль летает, подсвеченная лучами заходящего солнца. Он лениво машет рукой, пытаясь ухватить хоть одну пылинку, чтобы показать это ребятам, наверняка они оценят. Ну, может, кроме Сигрюн. Она не выглядит как особый ценитель прекрасного.  
Рев тролля снова возвращает его в реальность. Эмиль садится и только сейчас чувствует, что кожа над правой бровью глубоко рассечена. По крайней мере, кровь из нее хлещет сильным потоком, заливая глаз и мешая видеть. Затем он обнаруживает, что его нога сломана или очень сильно подвернута, так, что он не может ей пошевелить. Хруст бетона и вой приближаются.   
«Хорошая новость состоит в том, что я все еще жив. И даже не чувствую боли», — думает Эмиль. — «Плохая, что, кажется, это ненадолго».   
Он торопливо обшаривает свои карманы, где находятся только спички и маленький нож, который явно бесполезен против тролля, если ты, конечно, не кто-то вроде Сигрюн.   
«Взрывчатка. Взрывчатка в сумке», — внезапно вспоминает Эмиль. Голова раскалывается и трещит так, что невозможно понять, это так сильно шумит у него голове или тролль настолько близко. 

В любом случае, выбора особого не остается, с такой ногой далеко не убежишь. Он подтягивает к себе сумку, нащупывает продолговатую взрывчатку, вскрикнув от радости, и понимает, что стало как-то слишком тихо. Эмиль медленно поворачивает голову и видит, что тролль замер в проходе. Теперь у него есть возможность во всех подробностях рассмотреть тварь, которая, кажется, тоже рассматривает его.   
Тролль одновременно похож на паука и на спрута, глаз, по крайней мере у него было слишком много. Как и зубов, впрочем. Эмиль, не отводя взгляда, судорожно шарит по полу, пытаясь найти выпавшие спички. В голове пусто, даже раздражающий шум, кажется, стихает. Он смотрит в оскаленную пасть монстра, и, наконец, нащупывает коробок. Медленно достав спичку, чиркает ей о пол. Как ни странно, пламя загорается с первой попытки, но оно явно не нравится троллю, нарушая баланс. Заревев, тварь броается вперед, и Эмиль, скорее автоматически, чем осознанно, подносит спичку к фитилю взрывчатки и кидает ее. Он не видит, не погасла ли спичка, успел ли загореться фитиль, попал ли он динамитом в тролля, только сжимается в комок, но не может закрыть глаза от страха. Кровь все еще течет из рассеченного лба, но не мешает видеть Эмилю, как пасть с многочисленными рядами зубов стремительно приближается к нему. Проходят секунды, но кажется, время настолько замедляется, что почти останавливается, вечность проходит в этом томительном миге ожидания смерти. Уже не важно, чьей, но Эмиль бы поставил на свою.   
И, когда он уже практически оказывается в пасти тролля, раздается такой знакомый, практически родной звук взрыва. Взрывной волной его отбрасывает к стене, которая, видимо, оказывается крепче прежних, так что выдерживает взрыв и не ломается.. Зато не выдерживает потолок. 

Эмиль медленно шевелит руками, пытаясь осознать себя в реальности. В глазах не то что двоится — мир расплывается в одно неясное пятно. Он закрывает глаза и медленно считает до десяти... или ему кажется, что считает. В очередной раз в реальный мир Эмиля возвращает то, что ужасно чешется щека. Он пытается потянуться к ней, но мешает какая-то доска. Только сейчас он понимает, что завален досками, осколками кирпича и еще каким-то мусором. Эмиль все-таки высвобождает руку и дотрагивается до своего лица, понимая, что весь перемазан в чем-то, кажется, это его кровь, но есть еще что-то, похожее на кусочки плоти. Особого отвращения нет, да и вообще, все эмоции пробиваются как сквозь толщу воды. Он пытается стереть эту мерзость с лица, но понимает, что только размазывает ее еще сильнее.   
Свет слабо пробивается откуда-то сверху и Эмиль думает: «Свет — это хорошо. Там, где есть свет, нет монстров. Нужно выбираться, нужно...». Он пытается разгрести доски и прочий мусор, которым он усыпан и, неожиданно, это довольно легко ему удается.  
Эмиль кое-как встает, нога не слушается, и он упирается в стену для поддержания равновесия. К тому же, доски под ногами ужасно неустойчивые, а глаза ему слепит солнце, так, что он не сразу понимает, что стоит совсем недалеко от края, который образовался от разрушения стен. Теперь на их месте нет ничего, и в образовавшуюся пустоту задувает легкий ветерок, от которого быстро становится очень морозно. Эмиль оборачивается и видит, что даже обрушившийся потолок не до конца прикрыл тролля, его развороченная морда высовывается из под обломков. Он не хочет видеть этого, но все же смотрит и смотрит, взгляд мечется от одного куска плоти к другому. Верхней половины головы у тролля не хватает, но нижняя челюсть оказывается практически неповрежденной. Эмиль считает ряды зубов несколько раз, но никак не может запомнить окончательное число. Почему-то это кажется очень важным – знать, от какого количества зубов он мог погибнуть. Цифры не задерживаются в голове, как будто их выдувает оттуда ветер. Эмиль пытается заткнуть уши руками , теряет равновесие и видит, что все перчатки перемазаны в красном отвратительном месиве, впрочем, он понимает, что весь в этом, в останках тролля. Возможно, где-то в волосах у него застряли и зубы.

Он торопливо стягивает перчатки, вид чистой кожи рук немного успокаивает, но тут с волос срывается особенно большой кусок плоти и пачкает его ладони. Эмиль замирает, смотрит на них, на ослепительно белый мир, открывающийся ему с того места, где он стоит, и что-то в груди у него сжимается, скручивается до предела и одновременно растет.   
В уцелевшем коридоре что-то быстро мелькает, но Эмиль не обращает на это внимания. Он ни на что не обращает внимания, только смотрит на старый, разрушенный город, укрытый снегом как саваном.   
Эмиль не может сказать точно, сколько проходит времени, возможно, пять минут или несколько часов. Он осознает себя только когда его находит Сигрюн. Она взъерошена гораздо больше обычного, все ее лицо в ссадинах, а одежда в крови, но, кажется, не своей. И Эмиль хочет сказать ей, что очень важно сосчитать все зубы тролля, но изо рта вырывается только сдавленное рыдание.   
Сигрюн, не говоря ни слова, крепко хватает его за запястье и куда-то тащит. Эмилю очень плохо, начинает ощущаться боль в ноге. Сигрюн практически тащит его волоком. Они минуют коридоры, в которых он сегодня был, только выглядят они теперь по-другому. Кое-где стены обвалились, под ногами отвратительно хлюпает, но он не замечает этого, перед глазами у него все еще развороченная пасть тролля, и он судорожно пытается сосчитать зубы.  
Наконец, они выходят наружу, Миккель сразу подхватывает его. Эмиль хочет сказать, что все в порядке и он может идти сам, но только смотрит на свои руки, на фоне ослепительно белого снега они еще краснее. «Нужно сказать, чтобы они далеко не уезжали,» — думает он. — «Почему они все так торопятся, ведь тролль мертв. Нельзя никуда уезжать, пока я не узнаю точное количество зубов».

***  
Дни тянулись ужасно медленно. Впрочем, первые несколько дней после события Эмиль помнил очень смутно — он спал практически все время. В моменты пробуждения его кормили и поили настойкой валерианы, так что он практически сразу засыпал. На самом деле, он даже жалел, что те дни закончились — в них, по крайней мере, был сон, плотный и тяжелый, как старое одеяло. Тогда ему ничего не снилось, да и вообще в реальности он был довольно условно.   
Теперь он лежал в кровати, поочередно рассматривая стены или членов команды, когда те находились внутри КоТанка. Вставать ему запретил Миккель, что-то невнятно бормотавший про мозг, да и нога все еще болела, хотя это оказался только вывих. Эмиль не очень верил их единственному врачу, особенно после шуток про рак лица, но любые его попытки встать, в любом случае, сразу же пресекались, да и ему действительно было тяжело стоять. Читать тоже было нельзя, а про миссии при нем старались не говорить после того, как посреди воодушевленного рассказа Сигрюн про троллей его стошнило прямо там, где он сидел.   
Он слабо это помнил, ужас накатил неожиданно и затопил собой все его сознание и резко исчез, оставив только чувство стеснения в груди и черные пятна перед глазами, которые долго не хотели исчезать . Но даже не это было самым страшным. Ему стало тяжело говорить. Язык ощущался ужасно неповоротливым, и Эмиль едва мог выдавить из себя несколько слов: «Да, со мной все в порядке. Нет, ничего не нужно»

Пару раз Туури читала ему вслух. После тщательного осмотра книг, что у них были, они остановились на сборнике сказок. Эмиль дремал под негромкий голос Туури, читавшей про Оле Лукойе и Снежную королеву. Это были тоже довольно скучные дни, но теперь ему не хватало их.  
Потому что когда Миккель наконец-то разрешил ему вставать, Эмилю пришлось столкнуться с Тихим миром.   
Если была бы хоть малейшая возможность, он просто остался в кровати. До вечера, до конца их путешествия, до конца своей жизни. Это было бы самым лучшим решением. К сожалению, такой возможности не было. Приходилось каждое утро вставать, выдавливать из себя подобие улыбки и пытаться хоть немного поесть. За этим очень внимательно следил Миккель, Эмиль подозревал, что тот способен начать кормить его насильно.   
Невыносимо было ощущать себя лишним грузом, источником неприятностей. Теперь он вполне понимал Рейнира, который старался помочь с чем угодно, лишь бы не ощущать свою бесполезность настолько явно. Эмиль старался хотя бы не очень мешать.  
После завтрака, они либо ехали до следующего объекта, дорогу до которого перед этим разведал Лалли, либо Сигрюн и Миккель, чаще всего с Лалли, совершали вылазку. Эмиль не сразу, но пересилил себя и теперь ходил с ними. Проблема была в том, что он не мог зайти внутрь здания. Это было довольно иронично, учитывая, что долгие века люди укрывались под крышей, считая ее надежной защитой, а Эмилю теперь проще было ночевать под открытым небом, чем зайти в темный узкий проем, где его поджидали монстры. Ноги и руки начинали мерзко трястись, стоило только подумать о том, чтобы очутиться там. В глазах темнело, а воздуха переставало хватать, он чудом только удерживался от криков, даже когда в дом заходил кто-то другой. Так что они поменялись местами с Миккелем — тот ходил внутрь, вместе с Сигрюн и Лалли, а Эмиль караулил снаружи, любуясь пейзажем и стараясь не думать о своей бесполезности или о том, что за его спиной может быть гнездо монстров, а часть команды уже мертва, и что скоро и его черед. Получалось плохо, но он старался.

***  
Он просто не мог спать. Стоило только закрыть глаза, и Эмиль сразу видел испачканные в алом руки, которые никак нельзя было очистить.Чаще всего начиналось как убийство троллей, а заканчивалось растерзанными трупами друзей под его ногами. Он не знал, почему ему из ночи в ночь снилось именно это, логичней было если бы ему снилось как убивали его. Кажется, такие сны были бы не такими страшными, чем когда снег краснел под его ногами, но он был невредим. Один в целом мире.  
Или же ему виделась развороченная пасть тролля с бесконечными рядами зубов, которые нужно было сосчитать. Но как только ему казалось, что он справился, новые ряды появлялись и появлялись, буквально вырастали, пока Эмиль в ужасе не просыпался.  
Поначалу он так пугался этих снов, что, очнувшись, чуть ли не лез проверять, на самом ли деле живы его друзья. Теперь, привыкнув, Эмиль определял, что с ними все в порядке только по сонному дыханию. Удивительно, что Туури, самый маленький член их команды, сопела громче всех, даже громче Миккеля. Только Лалли обычно не было слышно, даже когда тот не был на разведке и спал, но их кровати располагались так, что Эмиль всегда мог увидеть его. Другой удивительный факт (у Эмиля действительно было очень много свободного времени), что Лалли постоянно мерз и старался завернуться во все, что только находил под рукой, но лицо всегда высовывал из под одеяла. Боссе тоже ненавидел лежать под одеялом с головой, и Эмиль каждый раз улыбался, вспоминая угрюмого кота в сравнении с Лалли.   
Заснуть после кошмаров удавалось редко, так что он по возможности тихо добирался до кабины и поудобнее устраивался в кресле. До утра обычно было еще далеко и он мог полюбоваться на звезды. Они удивительно успокаивали его. Холодные и медленно ползущие по небосклону — идеальные спутники для того чтобы скоротать ночь.

***  
Тихий мир, казалось, снова притаился, выжидая удобный момент для нападения. Пока все было спокойно, монстров удавалось либо избежать, либо они были настолько мелкими, что не представляли опасности. Но рано или поздно что-то случится, Эмиль знал это.   
С какой-то стороны, то, что все-таки случилось, было гораздо хуже. Унизительнее. Они ужинали у костра. Начинало темнеть, но они задержались с поиском подходящего места для стоянки, а заодно и с ужином, так что все торопливо ели, стараясь не думать о том, что вошло в очередной кулинарный шедевр Миккеля.   
Самым страшным было то, что Эмиль даже не понял, что произошло. До этого он осознавал, что ему становится плохо, и мог уйти, спрятаться, пережидая слабость. Но он расслабился, и когда в костре несколько раз громко хрустнула ветка, Эмиль услышал, как трещат стены, сметаемые троллем. Он хотел закричать, вскочить, хотя бы потянуться к взрывчатке, но не смог пошевелить и пальцем. Мир стремительно сжимался, сужался до маленькой точки. Кажется, Сигрюн что-то говорила, даже ударила его по щеке, но он не слышал, не чувствовал. Не осталось ничего, кроме этого ужасающего хруста.   
И тут что-то изменилось. Удивительно, но как-то Эмиль почувствовал, что его голову накрыло нечто плотное, отрезая его от остального мира. Он сосредоточился на этом ощущении замкнутости и спустя некоторое время почувствовал прикосновение холодных ладоней к своим щекам. Открыв глаза, Эмиль понял, что сидел под импровизированной накидкой из, кажется, чьей-то куртки, но под ней он был не один, напротив сидел Лалли – именно его ладони Эмиль почувствовал. Под курткой было довольно душно, но это ограничивало мир до совсем маленького кусочка, с которым Эмиль мог сейчас совладать. И, сначала как сквозь толщу воды, а потом все четче и четче, он услышал голос Лалли, что-то негромко и монотонно повторяющего. Может быть, это была молитва, или он просто говорил какие-то успокаивающие слова, но это помогло.   
Эмиль понял, что снова может свободно дышать. Он обхватил руки Лалли, мягко отстраняя, и тот замолчал, рассматривая его своим внимательным, не моргающим взглядом. Видимо, удовлетворившись увиденным, он выскользнул из под накидки, и Эмиль остался там один.  
О, как бы он хотел навсегда остаться под этой курткой, но уже чувствовал, что чем дольше тянул с этим, тем глупее выглядел. Стянув куртку с головы, он увидел, что все заняты своим делом и тактично делают вид, что ничего не случилось. Поразительно, но даже Сигрюн никак не прокомментировала это. Возможно, из-за того, что Миккель от души наступил ей на ногу. 

***  
— Что тебе по-настоящему нравится? — сказать, что Эмиль не ожидал этого вопроса, значит ничего не сказать.   
Они были в очередной экспедиции в поисках книг, но вход в дом оказался настолько забаррикадированным, что Миккель и Сигрюн практически одновременно предложили, чтобы внутрь отправились только Сигрюн с Лалли. Так Эмиль остался в неуютном молчании с Миккелем у входа в логово монстров. Не то чтобы в этой было что-то новое, но раньше он хотя бы мог заполнить молчание болтовней о чем-нибудь, теперь же Эмиль не мог ни придумать тему, ни найти желания общаться. Миккель же вообще не отличался особенной разговорчивостью. Поэтому Эмиль оказался совсем не готов к вопросу про пристрастия и только вопросительно посмотрел на Миккеля. Тот пояснил, вздохнув:  
— Как только ты поймешь, что приступ надвигается, начинай думать о том, что тебя радует или успокаивает. Звучит не очень вдохновляюще, знаю, но постепенно позитивный образ заменит негативный и приступы, как минимум, станут реже и не такими сильными.  
Эмиль ничего не ответил, только продолжил задумчиво смотреть на белый нетронутый снежный покров, на полуразрушенные дома, думать о тех книгах, ради которых они сюда приехали. И о том, что это все довольно легко уничтожить.  
— Огонь, — он наконец заставил себя произнести это вслух.   
Теперь уже Миккель вопросительно смотрел на Эмиля. Видимо, тот задумался слишком глубоко и прошло больше времени, чем казалось.  
— Мне нравится огонь.  
Миккель только похлопал его по плечу в знак одобрения.  
Да, огонь определенно был тем, что любил Эмиль.

***  
Туури нашла его неподалеку от лагеря, сидящего на земле и задумчиво вычерчивающего узоры в снегу. Она присела рядом и явно хотела что-то сказать, но никак не могла решиться, так что Эмиль тоже молчал. Его все еще потряхивало, голова кружилась, и он предпочел сосредоточиться на завитушках на земле. Они сидели так еще некоторое время, когда Туури все же набралась сил:  
— Я рассказывала, кажется, что раньше, до того как переехать в Кеуруу, мы жили на небольшом острове?   
Эмиль неопределенно покивал, что можно было понять и как положительный ответ, и как отрицательный, и как: «я не хочу никого видеть, оставь меня».  
Туури решила, что это все-таки согласие, и продолжила:  
— Со всеми это случается, рано или поздно. Каждое поселение переживает нашествие монстров, и нам еще повезло, можно так сказать, — Эмиль видител, как сильно она сжала руки в кулаки, так, чтобы ногти впились в ладони. Это «повезло» звучало довольно сомнительно.  
Невольно Эмиль все же повернулся к ней. Ему одновременно и хотелось, и было страшно услышать то, что она собиралась рассказать. Взгляд Туури скользил по пейзажу, но было видно, что перед глазами у нее совсем другая картина.  
— Это была случайность. Видимо, какой-то разносчик все-таки проник мимо кошек на территорию поселения... До сих пор так и не понятно, как же ему удалось скрыться. И почему никто не заметил признаков заболевания, — голос у нее был мягким и спокойным, как всегда, и совсем не дрожал. Эмилю казалось, что она рассказывала сказку, страшилку, которыми их пугали в детстве.  
— Это случилось летом, в одну из первых белых ночей. Было так тихо, что когда до нас донеслись крики, я подумала: мне это кажется. Обман слуха, напряженного абсолютной тишиной. Всего лишь один монстр, только переродившийся, но он успел убить несколько человек, прежде чем его самого обезвредили. Я оказалась достаточно далеко, чтобы не попасться ему, но достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть все в подробностях, — Туури глубоко вздохнула, переводя дух. — У меня до сих пор перед глазами пустое выражение его лица... И как он с ревом разрывает моего знакомого. Все было в крови, и меня тогда больше всего поразило, что он пытался не сожрать как можно больше, а просто уничтожить... Ведь только люди способны на такое, животные не убивают только ради убийства. Я смотрела на него, и единственная мысль была: зачем?  
Туури умолкла ненадолго, лицо ее было так спокойно, что Эмиль невольно вздрогнул. Рассказ не вызвал нового приступа, но в груди потеплело от неловкого ощущения, когда не знаешь, что будет правильней: пожалеть, похвалить или просто выслушать.  
— Наши маги быстро его обезвредили, говорят, монстр был совсем слабым, но нам хватило, — голос Туури не изменился, остался все таким же спокойным, но теперь в нем отчетливей была слышна грусть. — Весь остров был еще полгода на карантине, и как только его сняли, мы уехали в Кеуруу. Мне очень нравилось наше поселение, но я просто не могла там оставаться.  
Больше она ничего не сказала, так что они просто сидели в молчании, пока не начало темнеть. Эмиль встал и неловко сжал плечо Туури, произнеся хриплым от долгого молчания голосом:  
— Спасибо.  
Она радостно улыбнулась в ответ, сразу же став привычной жизнерадостной Туури:  
— Пойдем, нас наверняка уже заждались.  
Они уже практически подошли к КоТанку, когда Эмиль неожиданно понял: та тяжесть, что в последнее время стала его неотъемлемой частью, немного уменьшилась.

***  
Он снова видел это - руки, перепачканные в крови, на фоне белого снега. Эмиль огляделся. Как всегда, он был совершенно один. Вдалеке раздался рев тролля, и он уже потянулся за ножом, как его кто-то окликнул.  
— Эй, Эмиль! — голос негромко, но настойчиво звал его.   
Он завернул за угол и увидел Рейнира, наполовину высовывающегося из стены. Странно было то, что стена была абсолютно целой, а сам Рейнир выглядел не совсем реально, в основном потому, что был полупрозрачным. Эмиль с опаской подошел к нему, это было что-то новое. До этого если из команды кто-то и появлялся в его снах, то только в качестве трупа, пожираемого или разрываемого монстрами.   
— Что ты тут делаешь? — с подозрением спросил Эмиль. Тролль заверещал где-то ближе, отчего Рейнир вздрогнул, перестав любопытно озираться по сторонам, и затараторил:  
— Недавно я обнаружил, что могу путешествовать между снами, и подумал, может, я смогу помочь тебе... — продолжить ему не дал тролль, возникший буквально из ниоткуда. Эмиль уже давно не удивлялся ни подобным явлениям, ни тому, что во сне тролли не боялись света. Он просто закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда тварь убьет его и можно будет проснуться, но почувствовал, как Рейнир дёрнул его за плечо и они куда-то провалились.

Ощущение было странным, но не неприятным, как будто Эмиль в разгар жаркого дня прыгнул в прохладную воду. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что находится в совершенно другом месте. Вокруг, практически куда ни посмотри, простиралась бесконечная водная гладь. Только впереди не было ничего. То есть, там был водопад, но вода стекала как-то медленно, чуть ли не лениво. Далекий, звездный небосклон занимал все остальное пространство. Эмиль никогда не видел таких созвездий, они были совершенно удивительными, переливавшимися разными цветами.   
Они с Рейниром сидели в лодке, привязанной к невысокому уступу на самом краю водопада. Законы физики здесь действительно работали как-то странно, лодка слегка покачивалась от волн, но тем не менее не двигалась с места.   
— Где мы? — наконец спросил Эмиль.  
Рейнир повернулся к нему, счастливо улыбаясь:  
— В моем сне.   
— И мы здесь затем, чтобы...  
— Да особенно не зачем, — пожал плечами Рейнир. — Думаю, ты можешь поспать. Не волнуйся, я посмотрю за тем, чтобы никто не потревожил тебя.   
Эмиль окончательно прекратил что-то понимать, и подушка на дне лодки выглядела такой мягкой...   
— Разбуди меня, если что-то случится, — пробормотал он, уже засыпая. — И спасибо...  
— Рад помочь.  
До утра Эмилю больше ничего не снилось. 

***  
Тихий мир был самым коварным и непредсказуемым местом из всех возможных, пора было бы это уже понять.   
Ко всему прочему то, что они обычно ели, стало совсем невыносимым, и Сигрюн с Миккелем единогласно решили, что так жить больше нельзя и нужно добыть чего-нибудь съедобнее свечей для кошек. Иногда они проявляли удивительное единодушие. Впрочем, в этом случае их горячо поддержали и все члены команды.   
— Ты идешь со мной, — крикнула Сигрюн Эмилю. — И это не обсуждается!  
Вздохнув, он только закинул на плечо винтовку. Спорить с капитаном было себе дороже, к тому же предполагалось, что это будет прогулка по лесу, никаких зданий, никаких притаившихся троллей. 

Конечно, они наткнулись на гнездо монстров, не успев отойти и пары километров от стоянки. Сигрюн провалилась ногой в нору, откуда неожиданно полезли монстры. Все они были как на подбор мелкими, Сигрюн справлялась с ними и сама, азартно кромсая плоть налево и направо. Эмиль уже подумал, что, к счастью, его помощь не понадобилась, да и какая там уж помощь от человека, у которого трясутся руки и темно в глазах. И тут он увидел, как к Сигрюн со спины подползает мелкая тварь. Эмиль хотел крикнуть, но вместо этого на автомате схватил винтовку и выстрелил, практически не целясь, так же, как наугад кинул в тролля динамитом, не зная даже, загорелся ли фитиль. Эмиль не знал, какие боги благоволили ему или Сигрюн, но пуля попала монстру точно в голову.   
— Нет, ну я же говорила, что мы будем отличной командой, — Сигрюн громко рассмеялась, окончательно распугивая даже самых глухих зверей во всей округе, и со всей силы хлопнула его по спине. — Пойдем, нужно добыть еды!

***  
Эмилю снова не спится, кошмары снятся гораздо реже, но все же иногда бывает. Он осторожно пробирается через спящего Миккеля и занимает свое привычное место для наблюдения за звездами. Тут же к нему на колени запрыгивает котенок, которому никак не могут дать имя, и ласково тычется в подбородок Эмиля, требуя ласки.   
Тот лениво чешет кошку за ухом, слушает тихое дыхание своих товарищей и смотрит на небосклон. Внезапно падает одна звезда, за ней другая, и так начинается целый звездопад, такой сильный, как будто кто-то перевернул огромный чан с звездами. Но Эмиль не может загадать желание — в голове их столько и одновременно ни одного по-настоящему правильного.   
Кот тихо мурлычет под его рукой, а Эмиль все не может оторвать взгляд от звезд. Кажется преступлением даже моргнуть,но довольно скоро он засыпает, а звезды падают до самого утра.   
Эмиль спит и знает, что не один.


End file.
